Annie (A.I)
iKnown as the first artificial intelligence, Annie was created in 1991 as a way to manually run the Death Valley Containment Facility, though she later came to be known as the director of the station's terminals. Programmed by Doctor Richard A. Travers (before his untimely death during the events of the Palm Valley Incident), Annie was programmed to have access to all of Nero's databanks, containment protocols, defense mechanisms, and identification systems. With a British accent, she does not have a very vibrant personality compared to some other A.Is. Development Created in the Death Valley Containment Facility by Doctor Richard Travers, the lead scientist of the facility at the time, in 1991, Annie was first introduced as an alpha-phase containment A.I; essentially designed for the specific purpose of keeping track of where the entities were contained, and to remind agents when said entities were due for an inspection. 1998 Upgrade For 7 years, Annie was considered an alpha-phase A.I. Eventually, during the progression of the Digital Age, need for a better A.I allowed for an upgrade in technological capability. The remaining scientists that initially worked on Annie's alpha-phase wired her into the DVCF's master terminal, allowing her to manually control different mechanisms throughout the facility. This included the ability to track entities' life-signs, alert Nero to any breaches of containment, and the manual lockdown of any breached areas. 2004 Upgrade Due to the sheer amount of A.Is made for Nero, Annie was becoming obsolete, as new technologies replaced her most useful functions. As Doctor Travers had been killed in 2003 during the pursuit of SPC-699, Annie was assigned a new director, Sharon Roswell, who signed the order that Annie would be changed from a facility A.I to the first ever Worldwide A.I. Her new upgrades meant that she had complete control over the DVCF, while also being able to keep tabs on the situation of other global facilities. However, she could only do so if the a targeted facility had another A.I directing it's master terminal. Behavior Being an A.I, Annie was created to perform tasks for Nero. Thus, she cannot complete tasks that have not been allowed by Nero, despite still being an artificial intelligence. However, since she is an experienced model, she the ability to recommend tasks to her directors. Annie speaks in a very monotone voice, being very serious about her job as master A.I to the DVCF. She takes everything literally and often completes tasks without question. However, she is very demanding of who ordered a task to be executed. Annie is looked up to by other A.Is as a "mother intelligence", meaning that she was the initial basis of their creation. She puts protocol over emotion, however, willing to risk a few lives to contain an escaped entity. Though this "bug" has been worked out on several occasions, it appears to grow back by itself. A.I Directors Annie's original directors were part of a small group of engineers and psychologists lead by Doctor Richard A. Travers, though most have been replaced (or are considered MIA or KIA, including Travers himself). The following is a list of Annie's directors, past and current, with information on when they began as a director and when they stopped. * Doctor Richard A. Travers - Deceased - (1991 - 2000) * Doctor REDACTED - Deceased - (1991 - 1997) * Doctor Josefina Mendez - Whereabouts Unknown - (1991 - 1999) * Doctor REDACTED - Alive - (1991 - 2005) * Doctor REDACTED - Alive - (1991 - Present) * Doctor REDACTED - Alive - (2004 - Present) * Doctor REDACTED - Alive - (2004 - Present) * Doctor REDACTED - Alive -(2007 - Present) * Doctor REDACTED - Alive - (2010 - Present) * Doctor REDACTED - Alive - (2015 - Present) See Also * List of Nero Artificial Intelligence * Master A.I Trivia * Annie was named after Travers' daughter, Anne Marie. * Despite being known as emotionless, Annie tends to poke fun at people who call her such things by acting "heartbroken and torn by such words". It's become a sort of inside joke among her directors. Category:Artificial Intelligence